Fires of Passion Love of A Healer
by eclispe2025
Summary: follow the story of Nick, Amu and Ami from the fiction story of Empathic Adventures. Read Chapter 1 note for info regarding SSJ


Fires of Passion (Love of a Healer)

Ch. 1: Events Unexpected

by Eclispe2025 with great appreciative help from SSJ04Mewtwo

888

Now if you have read Empathic Adventures up to chap 61, then this should just refresh your memory, as it is a spiting image of chap. 61. Therefore, if you have read it, then either reread for refreshment on the mind. also to note ,yes i know ssj's profile is now inactive, BUT i have EA backed up and will post it when i can. but the other stories i only have what has been able to be found off his other profile on various other sites. i have spoken with his sister and she has emailed support. hopefully it should be back up (if all goes according to plan) by next week. also the EA forum is now completely under my control and is now postable. please visit and check for various new updates

888

"Alright girls, we're here!"

"Not so loud, big brother..." replied a half asleep pinkette who was resting on the bed behind the driver

"Oh, sorry, Amu... I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Oof!"

"What, what is it Ami?" he asked the bluenette.

"Their kicking me so hard, like they wanna tear their way outta me..."

"Well, maybe a bit of lunch should do the trick."

"But..."

"Its alright, I've got Kurama and Saki to give me a hand."

"You mean your Ninetales and Luxray?"

"Of course love, who else did I name that in our humble little abide?"

"Sorry, just a bit jumpy..."

"It's alright... I know, your hormones are raging and its throwing your emotions out of whack, take note of this little sis as its what you should be expecting any day now."

"Ok... well, I'm sleepy so I'm going back to bed..."

"Alright, and Ami, you're headed to the cafeteria I take it?"

"Yes, love..."

"Alright, I'll get the delivery inside and park the truck. Then I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Alright love, don't be too long now..."

"Sure, you won't even know I was missing. Alright Saki, Kurama give me a hand would you?" The driver replied tossing two Pokéball's out the window

'Sure master...'

'I'm ready, boss. What's the job?'

"Well, at least I'm glad I can still understand what you're saying most of the time since we've been together for so long..."

I pointed towards the back of the truck and lead the two up to the metal doors.

"Alright guys, get..."

and before he could finish, the two of them were already in their harnesses and standing next to the cart that would pull in Nimbasa city's Pokémon centers supplies.

"Heh, and you two said you didn't like working together..."

About 7 minutes later, the supplies for the center were unloaded, brought inside, placed in their storage room, and the truck was parked out of the way.

"Nick! Over here love!" The bluenette called from her seat in the café

Ami was now wearing a one-piece silver sailor outfit (for a girl) with a blue dress like bottom. She has blue hair, stood at 4'8", has two small gold studs in her ears, a rather large sized abdomen, and 86 cm breast line.

"Ah Ami, there you are. Did you order some food?"

"Yeah, and I also saw this flyer for the Pokémon musical..." she replied, handing the flyer to him as he walked over

"What? They have those here in Unova too?" Amu shouted as she also approached the table

Amu was a 4'8" tall pink haired young lady, with two pigtails being held up by a blue ball angel hairclip on each side, a long sleeved white shirt, a light blue nurses dress that came down to about 2 inches after her waist, knee high white stockings, and some black slip on shoes. Her abdomen was also large but not as much as Ami's, and she has a 78 cm breast line.

"Calm down Amu..."

"We must go see it!" She continued.

"Alright... just calm down and finish your lunch..."

Nick took a seat next to Ami and Amu sits on Nick's opposite side and the two of them began to eat the small feast that lay before them.

"Um...Ami... just how much did you order?"

"It's a buffet! So it's all you can eat!"

"Alright, just don't over do it since I don't want the center running out of food after we just...dropped...off...their... order..."

As Nick finished the statement, the last of the food she had piled on her plate had finally begun to slowly vanish.

"I can't help it if I'm eating for three!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"No you didn't but that look on your face says everything."

"Sorry, baby doll, I just didn't expect you to..."

"It's OK, here, have a slice of chicken!" She replied cheerfully, shoving the meat into Nick's mouth thus silencing him with the respective piece of food

888  
"Guys, how about we go have lunch at the Pokémon center, I hear they got an awesome buffet line going on today!"

"Sure Dawn, just as long as we are out by two so we can get to the Pokémon musical in time to register our Pokémon."

"No need to worry, I got my Pokétch alarm set for ten minutes 'til two so we won't be late."

The gang arrived and began to grab a plate, everyone was seated moments later and eating while striking up conversation.

"Love, slow down your gonna..." a older gentleman tried to say

Suddenly, a piece of food got lodged in her throat, and she began to choke until her boyfriend gave her a swift pat on the back, forcing the food out of her mouth and into an awaiting napkin being held in front of her mouth by the same person.

"Darling, you really need to slow down, you're embarrassing us all including yourself."

"Yeah so quit making big brother have to babysit you." the pinkette agreed.

Ash and company looked back at the feuding girls behind them, and all kinda feeling sorry for the boyfriend/brother that was stuck between them.

"Hey, can you two take your feud outside? Some of us are actually trying to eat in peace..." a young trainer said bluntly.

"Ash! Don't be rude!" The purple haired young lady reprimanded.

"No, its my fault, please enjoy your meal. I'll take my two girls and put them up for a nap in their rooms, their hormones are probably raging again... by the way, I'm Nick, this is my girlfriend Ami, and this is my sister Amu," Nick replied, pointing to each respective girl

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Both are with child, my girlfriend here with twins at six months and my sister with one at five months."

"Why is your sister with you, wouldn't she feel lonely..." a young redhead asked

"Not at all, she loves being around me especially when I'm traveling. The main reason is, because both our parents died when we where young, and me being the only one old enough to work... well I think you get the picture."

"So how did the two of you survive?" another young black haired girl nearby asked

"Well, I'll just say this, we ate pretty much only what we could afford, which would be instant ramen just about every meal for about... two years. That is until I met my girlfriend Ami here... oh and I'm Nick by the way and this is Amu. And Ami and I fell in love, and since her father owned a shipping company which I had been working for since our parents died. He offered me a office job, but well since I liked to be on the road, I put forth a little idea, which he liked and I began my days traveling with his daughter and my sister."

"Oof!" Ami shouts

"What is it?" the young girls asked at once

"Oh nothing, the twins are apparently fighting a never ending battle inside of me..."

The girls looked at Ami quizzically.

"Can we..." the bluenette asked

"What, you wanna feel?" Ami asked

The girls nodded and Ami positioned herself on the edge of the seat where Anabel, Angie, May, Dawn, Zoey, and Iris could place a hand on her stomach.

"Wow, they really are having a fight in there..." the brunette commented.

"That they are... and if I'm reading the looks on each of your faces, you are looking forward to something similar..."

They all nodded.

"Who's the lucky guys, do you have a picture of him or is he here?" Ami asked

"Oh he's here alright, and he's the one that's still eating..." the greenette replied.

"Wait, him and you six?"

"Well not six, at least not yet..."

Zoey and Iris started to suddenly find the floor interesting.

"How can you all share him without fighting?"

"Well, lets just say things are complicated and leave it at that..."

'Anabel, you may tell them, I can feel another user between them... I just can't figure who has it.'

"Ah mistress, you're feeling better?"

'Yes, thank you.'

"Um... who are you talking to?" Amu asked quizzically.

"Oh, that Mienshao over there on the couch is what we call an aura trainer, she trains aura guardians how to understand there aura." Anabel replied.

"Oh, I've heard of those, very troublesome group they are, I'd hate to be in a relationship with one..." Ami commented.

"Well, Ash here is one and is the whole reason why we are the way we are." May replied.  
"You mean..." Nick asked.

"Yes, but we see each of the other girls as sisters instead of rivals so there's no problem..."

"What about when it comes down to... well you know..." Amu asked.

"Oh, the sex? Well we don't think we just do, when one of us want him, well we just have at it, if two or more want it, he can satisfy us equally so we all get our fair share."

"So no fighting over who goes first?"

"Nope, as it just would be a pointless fight and would get us nowhere."

"Besides, watching to others go at it helps stimulate us a bit."

"Sometimes he takes us two at a time..." they whispered causing the food in Ash's mouth to return to the plate.

"Girls! Why are you talking about our sex life to people we barely even know?"

"Um... I don't mean to intrude on the girl talk but girls didn't we have something planned..." Zoey asked

"Oh the musical, I forgot! Its already fifteen after, sorry Ms. Ami, Mr. Nick, Ms. Amu but we have to go register for the musical before the close so we can get ready for tomorrow." Dawn replied as she freaked out a bit over the missed time.

"That's OK, we needed to go over there too, so we can buy our tickets so we have a seat ready for the three of us. "

"Well how about we all go together?" Cilan suggested.

"Sure..."

The party of people cleaned up and headed out for the musical theater on the other side of town. And about twenty minutes later they arrive at the entrance.

"Wow, it's so big!" Iris commented

"That it is, as far as I know there are only two in Unova, one here and the other is in Opelucid city."

888  
After ten minutes had passed, May, Dawn, and Zoey were registered and everyone else had their tickets.

"Hey big brother, can I go take a nap please, all of a sudden my energy just vanished..."

"Sure sis, would you like me to carry you back to the truck?"

"Sure... that would be nice..."

The group made there trek back to the Pokémon center and Nick dropped off Amu at their big rig that was parked behind the center.

"Phew... that sister of mine can be a real handful at times... but I still love her, and I still love my darling girlfriend."

"Well, since we've got nothing planned how about we have a seat in the foyer and chat for a bit."

"Sounds good, as I think Ami is probably also a bit tired of walking around..."

"You read me like a book love."

"I'm glad I still can."

Over the next hour the group sat in the lounge talking up a storm, what they've done, who they've seen, no detail was left out.

'Anabel?'

'Yes mistress?'

'Since the sister has been away for while I have been able to determine that she is indeed the aura user, but I don't think that she knows that she is one. Much like Ash was when he first found out.

'Do you think...'

'No, based on her actions she hasn't shown any strong evil thoughts or produced any strong auras. I don't think she is a threat to you or anyone, it's just that I fear for her brother and his girlfriend.'

'Maybe I should ask her brother about the father then.'

'Yes, but don't rush it.'

"Hey Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question that I think that we all want to know the answer to..."

"Lemme guess who is the father of my younger sisters kid, am I right?"

"Actually yes, how did?"

"Well lets just say you aren't the first one to ask..."

"So who is it?"

"Truth is... I don't really know."

"So just one day she came up to you and told you she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, although she wouldn't tell me who, it actually brought pain to her eyes each time I asked so after the third time, I just gave up and let it go."

"You think it might be rape?"

"No, there's just no way... I mean, the only people she ever really sees are people at work, and the only time she ever really disappeared was at the banquet my boss and Ami's father had just after I told her that Ami was pregnant."

"You think she was jealous and tried to find a stud herself out of your coworkers?"

"That's just it, she doesn't feel anything for them. I'm really the only man she ever really has any contact with..."

"So you to aren't... "

"Me have sexual relations with... No, incest isn't really my thing and besides its just plain wrong..."

"What's so wrong big brother?"

"Oh Amu, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, although the baby inside me decided it wanted its mama to wake up and feed it."

"Well, its about that time for dinner so how about we have dinner, and continue our little conversation."

"Wait brother, before that, what where you guys talking about?"

"Well, it's a troubling topic and I don't think..."

She looked down upon him with a look that could kill.

"Alright, we where discussing on who we thought who the father of your baby was..."

"Oh... so how about we... "

"Sis!" He replied rather loudly grabbing her arm rather harshly.

"Ouch brother you're hurting me!"

"No I'm not, now you're going to tell me right now who is the father, if someone forced themselves on you I need to know, so that person can be..." he replied, turning her around to face him.

"No brother no-one forced themselves on me... it was more like I did them..."

"Sis... just what are you saying?"

"Brother, I know about what happened."

"Sister, just what are you talking about?"

"What dad told you never to mention..."

"Sister, just what is this nonsense?"

"Brother don't tell me that you've forgotten..."

"Remember what?"

"Remember that day when mother was in that accident and daddy said only me, your sister survived?"

"Yes, but..."

"Brother, you real sister died as well on that day, daddy adopted me the week after, since he believed I could just about pass for her twin perfectly..."

"Sister, just what are you saying?"

"Brother... I am not your real sister... the real one died in that accident all those years ago... and..."

"No your lying..."

"...Brother, the father of my baby..."

"No... don't say it!"

"The father of my child is you!"

Everyone went pale at the revelation.

"So you mean these past twelve years of you being my little sister were all a lie?"

"what did you expect me to say? Daddy made me promise not to say anything!"

"So what about..."

"I'm not proud of why I did it, but when you told me that Ami was pregnant during the party... I knew that I only had one chance to make part of you mine..."

"So you..."

"No brother, during the party you got drunk and Ami requested me to take you to our hotel room so you wouldn't do anything stupid while she spent the night with her parents, so she could tell them about her pregnancy..."

"So you took advantage of me..."

"No brother, you were drunk so when I laid you down on the bed, you started doing weird things after I got into the shower..."

Nick's face turned pale once again but this time more so than before.

"So you mean... I violated you..."

"Well... at first yes, but since I knew the truth... well I kinda wanted you for myself..."  
"So its both our faults..."

Amu briefly nodded.

"Sister, its alright, come here and cry on brother... I'm sorry...and just like we are now I'll take good care of you, Ami and all three of our kids on the way."

"There is something else you guys should know..."

"Anabel? What do you mean?"

"Mistress Saria has figured something else out, Amu is an aura user, although you may not know how to understand your power yet, she can get you started your way to at least the basics..."

"So what will I have to do?"

"Well..."

'That depends a lot on you child, now please sit down and let me have a look at you for a moment.'

Several minutes later...

'Alright young one, based on your age, and several other factors that are pointless to discuss at the moment, by current standards your aura level is about B.'

"B? Is that good?"

'Yes my dear it is, but after level B you also have a certain quality about you that allows you to do certain tasks. Like Ash here is one of the only level S aura users in the world at the moment.'

"Level S? Is he really that strong?"

'Yes, and he is also limited to doing certain things.'

"What does it allow me to do?"

'Well first and foremost, it allows you to choose a mate to begin passing along the aura gene to the next generation, by influencing those of the opposite sex to you. But since you where smitten on your brother your aura pretty much followed right along with you, so for the time being only he can satisfy you.'

"OK..."

'Second, after training a bit with this you may speak to other users even over vast distances, and it doesn't limit you to just people either.'

'Third, from what i can see based on your aura... you're a healer...'

"A healer?"

'Yes, although I had believed that these users had died out several hundred years ago apparently it was just lying in some dormant genes.'

"So you mean that I can like heal peoples wounds and stuff?"

'You may, but only after you have begun to understand the basics of aura, and your training is very much different than someone like Ash's...'  
Ash sweat-dropped, remembering his first day training.

"Alright, now that we've established everything how about we...wait Ami where did you go?"  
"She was here just a second ago..."

"she's probably in the cafeteria already eating, come on lets go."

The group proceeded to the cafe only to find that Ami wasn't there.

"OK, now I'm starting to worry, Amu, girls please check all the restrooms while I check out back, Ash you go ask nurse joy if she's seen her and show her this shot to make sure..."

Ten minutes later, they all met back in the foyer.

"Anything guys?"

All the girls shook there heads, but Ash had good news.

"Nurse joy did say she saw her leave the center when I asked. She had also said Ms. Ami looked really depressed..."

"Oh no... she must be taking this whole incident the wrong way and she's out in the city at night... I'm sorry guys but can I ask for your help again?"

"Of course, it is partially our fault for bringing this up anyway..."

"No, it's something that needed to be brought out, if it's anyone's fault its mine, but don't worry we'll find her."

"Do you guys have any Pokémon that can help track others?"

"Of course, Cilan, girls how about we show him our team."

The girls and Cilan nodded and Pansage, Beautifly, Glaceon, Blaziken, Skitty, Axew, Glameow, Deerling, Gallade, Leafeon, Espeon, another Gallade, Alakazam, Purrloin, Blitzle, Luxio, Braviary, Quilava, Togekiss, tranquil, Mienfoo and Pikachu.

"Guys... don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Nope, not when we are trying to find someone in a big city as this."

"Guys, well I guess I can't hold back either, Saki, Kurama, Slash, Bolt, Zero give me a hand!"

A Luxray, Ninetails, Pidgeot, Raichu, and a Honchkrow appeared in the midst of the mass of Pokémon.

"Alright guys Ami's missing and we need to find her, fill in the other Pokémon and spread out."

'I believe I can help as well...'

"Mistress?"

'Everyone, sit still and relax, Akane give me a hand...'

'Yes mother.'

"Mother?"

"I'll explain after we find Ms. Ami."

The two fighting Pokémon entered a deep meditative stance and everyone present suddenly entered a trance like state.

'Alright, describe her looks and what she was wearing.'

As everyone described her, an image began to appear in everyone's minds.

'Alright, good, now, those of you that know her get her scent in your mind and relax.'

Nick's Pokémon nodded and after a second, the image also had a scent everyone could follow.

'Alright Ash... I'll leave the rest to you and the others...'

The trance ended and Saria and Akane fell over onto their sides, exhausted.  
"Mistress, Akane, are you two alright?"

'Yes Ash... just holding that trance state for that many living things was a bigger strain on me then I thought, I'm going to...'

"Mistress, I got you. I'll take you two up to nurse joy so you can rest and wait here just in case she returns."

"Right."

"Alright, guys, spread out in groups of two, if you find her one stays on her the other finds one of us, got it?"

Everyone nodded and broke off to search the city.

888

"(Sniffle) he doesn't want or need me anymore... now that he knows the truth behind Amu...I may as well call father and tell him to come get me... but what'll I do with these two...oh no... I don't know where I am... or how to get back... (sniffle)...Berry, Cross, please help me..."

888  
Suddenly two Pokéball's inside the cab of the truck rocked until they burst open, revealing a young Snivy and an older Luxray, the two, feeling the anguish from their trainer, saw where they were and nodded at each other.

888

"Alright guys, now that the Pokémon are... "

(Beep, beep!)

"Huh, what's that?"

"It's my trucks security system, here take a look."

Nick pulled a pouch off his belt and unzipped it to reveal an electronic tablet.  
After a few seconds the inside showed the two Pokémon that were inside, wanting to be let out.

"Wait, Berry and Cross, they must be feeling what Ami is feeling right now, "

Nick pressed a few buttons and the doors opened to release the two Pokémon, closing seconds after they get out.

"Guys, lets follow those two, I have a feeling they will lead us straight to Ami."

After a few minutes, the two Pokémon lead the group of nine to her almost flawlessly.

"Ami!"

"Cross, Berry but how..."

"Your anguish... they felt it and I knew they would be able to find you, they've been with you since you where young so it's no wonder they are so in tune with your feelings."

"But why are you here? You know the truth about Amu... so why..."

He silenced her with a swift kiss.

"But..."

"Just because I know that Amu is not my real sister, I still love both of you just the same, nothing has changed between the three of us. I'll still take care of both of you just like I planned to in the beginning."

The two girls both gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Alright, how about we go back to the center and get some dinner then get some sleep."  
Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back to the center, finding each of their Pokémon back along the way.

After they return all of their Pokémon and had dinner.

"Brother?"

"Yes Amu?"

"Ami and I where talking, and we where wondering if..."

"Wait, you two are serious?"

The two girls nodded with a deep blush.

"And your both alright with it?"

They nodded again.

"If Ash can take care of that many, with his powers then why can't you with just two."

"He's an..."

"We know that, but apparently so am I."

"How does that even work in your case though?"

"I don't even think Saria herself knows, but I'm sure we will find out in time... you try not to wake up the whole center, OK?"

"Yeah... sure..."

888

"Now I'm pretty sure Ash and his girls are doing it as well, so lets do it better than they can."

The two girls nodded with a blush as they closed the door to the room nurse joy had given them.

After locking the door, Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers as Ami and Amu pulled out his somewhat stiff member with themselves already in their own underwear.

While Ami began to worked on the shaft, Amu works on the balls.

"Girls... since when did you two get so good..."

Neither girl responds verbally but Ami did by pushing the shaft into her mouth and beginning to bob her head on it.

"Oh Ami... that feels... (grunt)"

Nick holds her head against him as he climaxed inside her mouth and she gulped down all of that which Nick had given to her

"Big brother, you're such a naughty boy... doing that in front of your baby sister..."

"Amu...'

And before he could finish his sentence the girls switched, Amu now giving him head and Ami giving a suckle on his crown jewels.

"Aah... Amu...(grunt)"

And like Ami before her, Amu's mouth was filled with his seed.

"Mmm... brother tastes good don't you think Ami?" She asked after also gulping down her brothers load.

"I do, now how about the main course!"

Nick began helping both girls finish undressing, and just as the two finished Ami whispered something to Amu and she nodded, giving her a hug.

"What?"

"Since you have yet to properly take me yet, Ami has agreed to let me go first!"

"Wait, stop don't..."

Before he could finish, Ami pushed him onto the bed. While Amu quickly followed after placing her entrance right above his now fully stiffened shaft.

"Amu, are you sure this is what you want?"

She replied by lowering her self slowly down onto his waiting shaft.

"Ah..." nick moaned softly

"Big brother it feels so good having you deep inside me!"

Amu began slowly lifting and lowering herself on him until he placed both hands on her hips to hold her steady.

"Nah ah... girls should allow the man to do that..."

And with one quick thrust he plunged himself deeper inside of her.

"Big brother, you're hitting me all the way up here where our baby is growing." She said in ecstasy while placing her hand on her lower abdomen

"Do you want me to..."

"Yes brother, fill me! Fill me up with your semen, and make us one!"

"Alright sis, one big brother surprise coming up!"

His pace quickened almost flawlessly, and as the two neared their climax.

"Sis, I'm..."

"Me too brother, together... please... "

And before Amu could finish, the two of them climaxed simultaneously, Nick filling Amu once again with his seed.

"Big brother, its going deep inside, our baby is jumping with joy!"

And Amu collapsed on top of him but he caught her before her breasts could touch his chest, to keep her from harming the unborn child within her. He laid Amu on her back beside him and before he can think, Ami is already pushing her breasts in his face.

"Someone must be famished after that, let mama Ami quench my babies thirst."

Before he could respond, she pulled his head forward onto her breasts and he began to nurse off her succulent nipple.

Ami began to cry in ecstasy as her milk began to pour down her boyfriends awaiting throat.  
"Is it good baby?"

"Very sweet mama." He replied between gulps.

"Good boy, now just sit still and let mama get comfortable."

Ami lifted up her entrance as Nick continued to nurse, and slowly pushed herself down on his awaiting member.

"Oh, mama it feels good being inside you!" He said briefly as the thrust inside her caused him to jump a bit.

"No need to say anything sweetie, just drink until you are full..."

And a moment later he surprised her by lowering her onto her back.

"Sorry mama, but I think you need my milk more than I need yours..."

"Please... fill me..."

"Yes mama, until I can fill you no more..."

And before she could respond, he began lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and doing her in the steer position,

"oh Arceus... yes... deeper baby, deeper..."

"Alright mama, do the babies want some milk to?"

"Yes, please, they are so hungry for it..."

"Alright mama, I shall be a fountain until they are satisfied."

"Oh Arceus yes... fill me up... "

"Ah... mama I'm gonna..."

"Yes sweetie, I'm close too, just a little bit... oh its here! I'm Cumming! I'm cumming! I'm..."

Her walls clamp down on his member, causing Nick to climax as well, pushing his seed deep inside her.

"Ah... that's it..."

"Oh... sweetie the babies are gulping up your milk..."

"Well maybe they might... you up for another..."

Before he could respond further Ami was fast asleep, with a hand on her abdomen.

"She must have been really tired, considering all that happened today, well I guess I should get..."

And just as he began to remove himself from deep within her, her hands sprang up and held his waist in place.

"Don't leave... babies are still..."

"So she's sleep talking, well I guess I'm stuck... oh well I guess I can sleep in between them tonight..."

Nick, still holding himself inside Ami, began to rearrange the two of them so he can sleep between Amu and Ami.

as he began to finally lay down he felt Ami's insides clamp down on him again causing him to release inside her again.

"(grunt)" he said as he filled her again with his seed.

"Oh my, I think It might be a bit difficult to fall..."

And without another word the three were in dreamland, Ami still milking him all throughout the night.

888

The next morning...

"Ah... I haven't slept that good since..."

"Amu, Ami? Where did you two go?"

"Big brother! So you finally woke up! I tried waking you but you just wouldn't seem to want to. Ami's already gotten dressed and had breakfast, I just finished and came back to check up on you..."

"Thanks sis..."

"Can I get a kiss brother?"

"Yes you may," he replied as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you big brother..."

"You're welcome... sis, now I need a hot shower... be out in a bit..." he replied rather drowsily.

Amu took a seat on the bed and began to wait for her brother.

"Amu?"

"Ami!"

"So he's up?"

"Yeah he just got into the shower..."

"well, did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I did... thanks..."

"Well good as we are going to be doing that a lot more from now on!"

"Yay!"

"Ami, did your boobs grow last night?"

"You noticed that two! I thought I was going crazy when I realized in couldn't fit into my favorite outfit..."

"You mean that sailor outfit; it looks so cute on you..."

"Well when you wear your little lite blue nurse outfit, you look like you could milk a few men dry just looking at them..."

"Maybe we should, try that on brother later on."

"You got your self a deal girlfriend!"

The two clapped hands just as nick walked out of the shower, drying his hair.  
"What are you two planning?"

"Nothing brother."

"Yeah what she said!"

"Heh... when two girls are alone in the same room with their respective lover in the other something always goes on."

"You're over reacting big brother, now hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late to the musical!"

"Alright, alright..."

After getting dressed, the trio exited the center and headed for the music hall in preparation to watch the musical that some of Ash's girls would be in.  
about fifteen minutes later they arrive and head for the auditorium to find their seats. Ash, Cilan, and the girls that didn't want to participate where already seated and waiting.

"Good morning, sleep well last night?"

"Like a baby... no pun intended love..."

"None taken sweetie!" Ami and Amu replied simultaneously.

As they all sat down the play starts...

888

"Wow girls you did an excellent job! You even managed to get the owners attention with what you pulled off."

"Thanks Ash..."

"I was impressed as well... I've never seen Pokémon's moves being used in such a fashion."

"Well now you have, and don't you forget it!"

"Hence the reason why I ordered the copy of todays performance from their marketplace so as soon as it is for sale, I've got a copy for all of us to watch."

"So nick, where are you three headed now?"

"Well, since this was my last stop we are headed back to Nuvema town, to catch the ferry back to Phenac city in the Orre region."

"Orre? Haven't heard of it..."

"Its not a surprise not many have that aren't originally from the region to begin with... their aren't any gyms nor contest halls out there, but their is a stadium, for tournaments though..."  
"Well then we may just plan a trip out there sometime..."

"Good, in case you do here is a map of the region, we stay here in Phenac city, just stop by the Pokémon center and ask for the Normandy shipping corporation, and they'll tell you where to go."

"It was nice meeting you guys!"

"You too... oh Amu!"

"Yes?"

"Here, Saria requested you go over this."

"What is it?"

"Your study guide for understanding what she' knows on your aura."

Her eyes went wide in fear at the shear size of the book.

"And one word of warning, if you slack off, well lets just say that she has ways of getting you to read and follow it whether she's nearby or not."

Amu gulped a bit.

"And one last thing..."

"What?"

"Just have fun with it, learn to love it as it will bring you into a world that you never would have thought possible."

"Thanks Ash..." she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The trio hopped in the rig that was still parked behind the Pokémon center and began their drive back home.


End file.
